


Little Red

by siren_dragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dark Fairytale, Drabble, F/M, FFXV Rare Pairs Week, Fairytale with a twist, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Mentioned Noctis, bit of blood, fairytales - Freeform, mentioned Ravus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_dragon/pseuds/siren_dragon
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a young girl.She was a kind and gentle child, loved by all.And they called her Little Red....





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I did for FFXV Rare Pairs Week. July 5th/Day 3 -- Fairytale
> 
> I wrote the Red Riding variation in the story, but it's inspired by the Brothers Grimm and Charles Perrault versions.

 

 

She had always loved fairytales.

It was a silly fantasy that she indulged in. The enjoyment of falling into a world of make-believe and leaving the hardships of reality behind. Many a day she would curl up within the window seat of the castle library, a book of folktales open upon her lap as she escaped into the realm of the written word. On occasion, she would even be able to convince Ravus to sit beside her, his solemn personality melting away as he would smile at the childish stories she read.

But as the years passed, the burdens of her calling ended such adventures. She ascended to the role of Oracle as her mother had before her. Ravus had all but closed himself off from the world; his hate at the Lucian King poisoning his once sweet disposition. And the book of fairytales remained untouched upon the bookshelf of the library.

She didn't know why she chose to grab the book from the little nook in which it sat. The once cherished novel that had appeared so gargantuan seemed impossibly small when clasped between her slender fingers. A smile graced her lips as she slowly walked to her favorite window seat, flipping through the pages of the storybook. Passing her favorite stories, she couldn't help but chuckle softly to herself as the memories of days gone by flooded into her mind.

"What is this? The Lady Oracle herself, reading a children's tome?"

That voice of velvet was one she had come to recognize instantaneous these pass 12 years. "Good afternoon, Chancellor Izunia. Is there something that I can help you with?"

The Niflheim Chancellor simply smirked, removing his fedora from his wine-colored hair. "Worried about little old me? Your ladyship's kindness knows no bounds." His kind words twisted by his mocking tone.

Lunafreya frowned, "you are too kind, Chancellor..." she replied before turning to her story once more. It was one Ravus rarely read to her when they were children, as its theme was rather gruesome. Yet the tale always fascinated her for its intriguing message of caution.

 

_Once upon a time, there lived a young girl._  
_She was a kind and gentle child, loved by all._  
_And they called her Little Red._

_Then one day she journeyed into the forest._  
_And it was there she met a wolf..._

_But the wolf was charming, bowing low before her._  
_Little Red asked for a way to the vale, where her grandmother lived._  
_The wolf smiled, guiding her down the path-_  
_And right into his trap..._

_He rushed to the cottage and devoured the grandmother,_  
_Before waiting for Little Red to arrive._

_And when Little Red arrived, she frowned at her grandmother._  
_"Oh Grandmother, what big arms you have!"_  
_'The better to hold you with my dear...'_  
_"Oh Grandmother, what big ears you have!"_  
_'The better to hear you with my dear...'_  
_"Oh Grandmother, what big eyes you have!"_  
_'The better to see you with my dear...'_

_"But Grandmother...what big teeth you have!"_  
_'The better...to eat you with my dear!_  
_And with a single lunge, the wolf fell upon her._

 

"A fascinating tale, wouldn't you say?"

She looked toward the Chancellor once more, "you have read 'The Little Red Hood'?"

"Certainly. I've always found its morbid theme rather fascinating." Ardyn spoke, walking toward the bookshelf he let his fingers slide across the spines of the novels resting there. "A tale of caution to those who are too blind to see the dangers of the world."

"That is a rather harsh view of the world, Chancellor."

He came to a halt before her and took hold of her hand. "Consider it a kind word of wisdom, Lady Lunafreya. There are some stories that hold more truth than you believe." He then placed a gentle kiss atop her hand, the action taking her by surprise. "Until our next meeting, your Ladyship."

And in an instant Ardyn spun on his heel and exited the library, the spot where he had kissed her hand still warm from his touch.

 

* * *

 

The melodious notes from the band flew across the rooftop courtyard while guests laughed and cheered in celebration. All around fireworks illuminated the twilight skyline of Insomnia as the Treaty Banquet commenced. Lunafreya stared out across the balcony, hands clasped around the beautiful hairpin Nyx Ulric had gifted her. To think that so many had to be sacrificed in the name of peace....

"My dear Lady Lunafreya, we meet once more."

"Good evening to you Chancellor." Lunafreya answered, bowing her head politely to the flamboyant politician.

Ardyn chuckled, twirling the champagne glass between his fingers. "Why your Ladyship, if I did not know better, I would say you are not enjoying yourself."

"I find it difficult to celebrate with the cost for this peace."

"Everything has a price, princess. You should find yourself fortunate that you did not have to pay it."

Lunafreya clenched her fist, the Chancellor's words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. The music began to fade till another song took its place; this one a waltz. The blonde princess then found herself being guided to the dancefloor by the magenta-haired Chancellor, a devious smirk present on his lips. "Come your Ladyship, surely you could spare a man one dance."

"Very well," she responded before placing her hand on Ardyn's shoulder.

His smirk grew larger as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her so close she could feel the heat radiating off his flesh. The other hand took hold of her own, clasping the hairpin tightly against her own hand. Ardyn then led her about the courtyard with the skill and grace of a born aristocrat, humming merrily along to the waltz. "Interesting piece of jewelry, your Ladyship. A hairpin if I am not mistaken."

"A gift from King Regis...his glaive was meant to deliver it...."

"His Majesty has rather good taste. Though I am sure it would look better were you in red."

Lunafreya gave a small smile at the reference to the fairytale, "I'm afraid I do not have a red cloak."

"Ah, perhaps another time...."

The music soon ended and Lunafreya felt Ardyn's hold on her waist disappear. She moved to remove her hand from his own, but he kept his grip before gently prying loose the hairpin within. Raising his hands to her elaborate ponytail, the Chancellor placed the elegant piece of jewelry against her pale blonde hair. A smile pulled across his lips as his hands fell away, though not before his fingers trailed against the loose strands. "Beautiful," he spoke.

Heat flooded across her face and a hint of pink dusted the pale skin of her cheeks. "Thank you, Chancellor."

"Ever at your service, Lady Lunafreya."

 

* * *

 

She sighed heavily as she sat down upon the beautiful blue sofa, her body feeling tired and worn. The journey to Altissia was long and the price of the Covenant grew heavier and heavier with each Astral she communed with. Though she knew it was expected of her...it was her duty to see Noctis' destiny fulfilled.

"It appears the Astrals have not been kind to you, have they Lady Lunafreya."

The Oracle rose from her seat, startled by the appearance of the Chancellor. She frowned deeply at the sight of the Niflheim Envoy, remembering the massacre at the Citadel...and the death of King Regis and Nyx. "You are rather bold to have come here, Chancellor Izunia."

"Come my dear, there is no need for hostility. I've not come to halt your Trial with Leviathan."

"Then what is it that you desire."

The Chancellor walked toward her until they were mere inches apart, his proximity causing her heart to suddenly quicken. He took hold of her chin, gently tilting her face toward his own so that sky-blue iris' met sunshine yellow. Her face began to heat up as crimson blush began to spread across her face, making Ardyn smirk. "Many things my dear, many things. But for now, I suppose this will have to do."

His lips crashed against her own, causing Lunafreya to gasp. She melted against his touch, despising the excitement and enjoyment she felt. Ardyn bit at her lip for permission; a mere formality before his tongue invaded her mouth. She moaned softly at the sudden assault, causing Ardyn to chuckle against their locked lips. Though the necessity of oxygen soon took over and the magenta-haired devil broke the kiss.

"Rest well, your Ladyship." He spoke before moving toward the exit. "For the story is almost over."

Lunafreya watched the Niflheim Chancellor leave before sinking into the luxurious sofa once more. She moved her fingers to her lips that felt swollen from the gentle yet passionate kiss they had shared.

 

* * *

 

Lunafreya watched in horror as Noctis- her sweet, kind Noctis, slammed against the sinking rubble that was Altissia. Quickly she moved toward the prince, only for her body to seize and send her crumbling to the floor. She coughed harshly into her hand, the spiral of water caused by Leviathan making it difficult to breathe. Yet despite the roar of water and the screeches of Leviathan, a soft thud of footsteps caught her attention...a sound she had heard many times before...

"Now then...about that ring." Ardyn spoke.

_Once upon a time, there lived a young girl._  
_She was a kind and gentle child, loved by all._  
_And they called her Little Red._

"On second thought...you let him have it." He continued before the silver blade tore through her flesh.

_Then one day she journeyed into the forest.  
And it was there, that she met a wolf..._

Lunafreya gasped, moving to cover the lethal wound as blood began to spread across the ivory gown. "And do remind him about the Crystal," Ardyn whispered before ripping the blade out.

_But the wolf was charming, bowing low before her._  
_Little Red asked for a way to the vale, where her grandmother lived._  
_The wolf smiled, guiding her down the path-_  
_And right into his trap..._

"Oh Prince! Your bride awaits!" Ardyn called mockingly to Noctis, chuckling at his cruel jest.

"I shall pass the ring...to the rightful King." She gasped, glaring defiantly at the man.

Ardyn smirked at her before grasping her chin; this time with no gentle touch, but with a vice-grip in a twisted parody of their earlier encounter. And it was then she felt it...the darkness...the daemons....

_And when Little Red arrived, she frowned at her grandmother._  
_"Oh Grandmother, what big arms you have!"_  
_'The better to hold you with my dear...'_  
_"Oh Grandmother, what big ears you have!"_  
_'The better to hear you with my dear...'_  
_"Oh Grandmother, what big eyes you have!"_  
_'The better to see you with my dear...'_

There was once a time she used to love fairytales.... And she had once wished that the world of fantasy would relieve her burdens within reality. But those days had vanished...never to return.

_"_ _But Grandmother...what big teeth you have!"  
'The better...to eat you with my dear!'_

"I was right. You do look quite marvelous in red, your Ladyship."

_And with a single lunge, **the wolf fell upon her.**_

 


End file.
